Batman and Catwoman: Death of a Friend
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Bruce and Selina's relationship is staying strong. But it just might crumble after Bruce loses someone close to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selina cuddled up next to Bruce in bed. They just got done making love, an activity they both enjoyed, and were both good at. They had been dating for almost a year. She was running her hands all along his body examining his scars. Many years of being Batman had taken a toll on his body. Her body had it's share of scars but Bruce beet her by a lot.

She saw one in the middle of his bicep. "What's this one from?" she asked. "One of my fight's with Deathstroke. He stabbed me right through my bicep with a long knife. It didn't tickle." Bruce said.

She saw three scratch scars on his chest. "Where'd you get these?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Those are from you." he said. She chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah i remember now." she said. She looked at him and flashed him her cute innocent eyes. "I'm sorry." she said mockingly.

"You and i did not used to get a long." he said. "All those years of fighting each other when we could have been sleeping with each other." she said. "Well first you had to change sides." he said. "Well i wanted your side to pay better. And it did after i found out the man of my dreams was a billionaire." she said. "Oh so it's my money your after." he joked. "Oh please, you know if that was the case, you'd be bankrupt by now." she said. He chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

A couple weeks later Selina and Bruce were suiting up for a night on patrol. It had been a couple hours after they got back from a romantic sea food dinner. Selina was feeling sick. Bruce could see she was much paler than usual.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "I don't know. I had shrimp. It could have been..." she was unable to finish that sentence as she dashed to a waste basket and puked. "We're not going out tonight." he said. He knelled down beside her, grabbed a tissue and wiped some of the bile from her lips. "No it's okay. I'll be fine. Alfred will take care of me. Gotham needs you Bruce." she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." he said as he left the cave.

Selina didn't feel so sick after Bruce left, which she found weird. What was even weirder was that she was craving some turkey chili. She asked Alfred to make some for her, which he of course did. She was wondering why she felt so sick, yet now she had a strong craving. She also realized she was late for her time of the month. "Oh shit." she thought to herself.

She grabbed one of Bruce's Lamborghini's and rushed to the nearest pharmacy. It was closed so she broke in grabbed what she needed and booked it back home before Bruce caught her.

Bruce got home a few hours later. She was in the mansion relaxing on the couch under a blanket. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better." she answered. She had a lot running through her mind at the moment. "You got a little more color in your face." he said. "I'm still pale like a corpse." she said. "Well we both are. That's because we do everything at night." he replied. "How was patrol?" she asked. "It was nothing serious. Stopped a mugger. Stopped a rapist. Stopped a bank robbery. Busted a meth lab. It was a slow night." Bruce was actually being serious. For Gotham that's a boring night. "Oh, somebody broke into a pharmacy and stole a lot, and i mean a lot of pregnancy test." He said. "That was me." she confessed.

Bruce starred at her intensely. "I noticed that after you left i wasn't sick, and i was hungry. Then i realized i hadn't had my period. So i stole the pregnancy test and well.." she didn't know how to finish her sentence. "Are you...Pregnant?" He asked. "Just a little." she answered holding back tears of joy. He laid down with her on the couch. They held each other in the most loving embrace they shared. This was wonderful news for Bruce. He was finally gonna have a son of his own.

"This is wonderful." he said. "It is, it's just that..." again she was unable to finish her sentence. "What is it, Selina? What's wrong?" he asked. She sniffed as tears rolled down her face. "I'm gonna get so fat." she said crying. "Hey look at me." Bruce said. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him. "You'll still be the most beautiful girl, i've ever known." he said. She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line.

A couple weeks later Bruce and Selina invited the Robins and their girlfriends over for a dinner. They were gonna surprise them with the news. Selina was so excited that she was having trouble holding in the news. She was in the kitchen with all the other girls. Dick's girlfriend Helena Bertinelli, Jason's girlfriend Stephanie Brown, and Tim's girlfriend Barbra Gordon. Steph and Barbra all left to go check on something, leaving Selina and Helena alone. It was a bit of an awkward silence between them. Selina and Helena always had a bit of a rivalry. They weren't close but Selina couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered to Helena. She gasped. "You're gonna get fat." Helena blurted out. Selina shot her an angry stare. "I uhh. I mean... i got check with them." Helena stuttered as she dashed out of there. She was about 2 seconds from Selina kicking her ass.

Bruce was talking to Alfred about keeping it quite about Selina's pregnancy, while Dick, Jason, and Tim all talked together.

Dick: So what do you think this dinner is about?

Tim: I bet Bruce and Selina are announcing their engagement.

Jason: I bet it's much better than that.

Dick: Really?

Jason: 50 bucks says Selina is pregnant.

Tim: That's ridiculous. How can you tell.

Jason: Alright, now Selina has always had a nice chest, but today, she is boobing out like crazy.

Tim: First of all that's a stupid reason to think she's pregnant. And second, that's perverted you paying attention to her chest like that.

Dick: Tim, are you gay?

Tim: What the... No!

Dick: Look me in the eye and tell me that while she's wearing skin tight latex, you've never snuk a peak at her tits.

Tim: Okay fine. I may have taken a peak or two. But anyway, it's a engagement not a pregnancy.

Jason: Bet on it.

Tim: 100 bucks.

Jason: Deal, bitch!

Dick: This is gonna be an interesting dinner.

They all enjoyed a lovely meal. Bruce got up to make the announcement. "Thank you all for coming. Selina and I have some very huge news to drop." Bruce said. "Get ready to pay up." Tim whispered. "Just you wait for it." Jason replied. "Here we go." Dick said excited. "Selina is pregnant." Bruce said.

"I fucking knew it!" Jason said a lot louder than he planned. "Pay up bitch." He said as he walked over to Tim. Tim with a scowl on his face pulled out his wallet and gave Jason the money. Jason looked over at Selina who was flashing him a hateful stare. "Thank you for that Jason." she said sarcastically. "Sorry." he said as he awkwardly took his seat. Dick was doing his absolute best not to die laughing from Jason's outburst. "Well it's wonderful news." Barbra said. Everybody agreed and clapped.

"I had a feeling something was going on with you. You were boobing out like crazy." Steph said. "I know right? That's what i said." Jason said. He noticed everyone was flashing him a weird look. The hateful stare that once belonged to Selina, was now on Stephanie's face. "You've been starring at other women's chest?" Steph asked.

Dick was still trying not to laugh his ass off. "You know maybe you should just stay silent for a while. You know? Maybe just sit the next few plays out." Dick suggested. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Jason agreed.

A few hours later they noticed the bat-signal lit up the sky. They all headed to the cave and suited up. Oracle and Alfred got on the computer. Batman and Catwoman took the Batmobile. Dick and Huntress to the Bat-wing while Red Hood, Robin, and Bat-girl, hoped on their bikes. Batman got on the radio with Gordon, while the rest listened in. "What do we have Gordon?" he asked. "Batman, it's a full on invasion. Two-Face, Penguin, Black Mask, and the Jokers forces have all banded together and their attacking GCPD headquarters." Gordon explained.

"Don't worry Jim. I'm coming, and i'm bring hell with me." he said as he turned off his coms with Gordon. He then switched on his coms to the others. "Ok, you heard him. We have a big fight on our hands." Bruce explained. "Jason, no killing." Bruce explained.

"Got it." Jason replied.

"Jason, no killing." Steph repeated.

"Again, i got it." Jason replied.

"No killing." They all collectively said.

"Alright shit i got it." Jason replied.

The bat-family was jumping into hell and they knew it. Bruce was worried that before this night was over, he was going to lose someone.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a war-zone. The criminals stormed the GCPD base.. The cops we're fighting off the criminals as best they could. Bullets were flying, bodies were dropping. Nightwing and Huntress dropped down from the batwing and engaged the bad guys. The were able to lure away a few of them away from storming the base. Then Batman and Catwoman burst in with the Batmobile. Batman got out and helped Nighting and Huntress fight them on the ground. Catwoman stayed in the car and used the weapons to incapacitate the criminals. Red Hood, Robin, and Batgirl came in on their bikes and used drew some of the fire away from the Batman and the others on the ground. Their bikes also had no lethal weapons.

"Gordon, whats the situation inside?" Batman asked Gordon over the coms. "It's bad. They broke out all the thugs we had locked up. They're armed and are pushing us back. We'll lock the door to the nerve center. We'll try and make a last stand here." Gordon explained. "I'm sending in help. "Batgirl, Nightwing, Huntres, Head inside and help the police fight off the attack. The three of them headed inside. Batman got on Batgirls bike and helped, Robin, Red Hood and Catwoman continue the fight outside.

Inside the nerve center Nightwing, Huntress, and Batgirl entered and spoke with Gordon. We've sealed the door but they're about to bust it down. Do you all have nightvision?" Dick asked. "Yeah why." Gordon asked. "Give as many people as you can night-vision goggles. We're gonna turn off the lights." Nightwing said. The had Oracle cut the power to the building. Once the criminals broke down the door, the cops didn't have to do a thing. Nightwing and the girls took care of it.

Outside the criminals were running scared. They successfully held off the attack. Selina hoped out of the battered car and ran into Bruce's arms. They shared a passionate kiss. "Come on guys. Is now really the time?" Jason asked. Selina held out her middle finger at Jason as she started slipping in some tongue with Bruce. Robin chuckled. "Shut up Tim." Jason snapped.

They locked up the surviving criminals and tagged and bagged the dead. They transported the injured police to the hospital. "Hey Batman, bring the other guys we got something." Gordon said. Gordon escorted them to the interrogation room. "This is Ricky Smith. We found a lot of information in his pockets. He lead the assault. We want to find out why the kingpins all decided to work together to attack us." Gordon said. They figured they would get a quick confession with Robin playing good cop. Red Hood and Nightwing playing moderate cop, and Batman playing horrible cop.

"Why are the biggest crime bosses in the city working together." Batman asked. This guy didn't resist. Not while he had Batman in front of him, Robin standing to his right, Nightwing to his left, and Red Hood standing behind him. "We wanted the commissioner dead. They knew without him the police force would be broken." he answered. "What else do you know?" they asked. "Look this plot runs deeper than you think. They even have people in the GCPD." Ricky said.

Gordon was on the other side listening to all of this. Behind him stood a guy who had been on the force for 4 years. He slowly walked up behind Gordon and stuck his gun in Gordon's back. "You didn't think i'd be that easy did you?" he asked as he pulled the trigger and shot Gordon. He shot him three times in the back. Batman heard the gunshot. He rushed over to the glass and broke it.

Bruce punched the shooter in the face. He then mounted him and began brutally bashing his face in. Dick and Tim grabbed Gordon and rushed him out of the room. Jason stayed with Ricky. Ricky reached at his belt and pulled the pin to a grenade he had hidden. "You will die with me." He said. Jason threw him onto the otherside of the room and tried to cover up. The grenade went off and the interrogation room was filled with smoke. Batman stopped punching the guy and hopped back in looking for Jason. "No! No! Not again!" Bruce growled remembering the first time he lost Jason. As the smoke cleared he saw Jason, he holding the left side of his neck. "Jason! Are you alright." Bruce asked. "It's not that bad. Some shrapnel got me in the neck. Alfred can patch this up. Batman helped Jason up.

As they walked out into the nerve center, they saw everyone gathered around Gordon's body. They removed their hats and bowed their heads. Bruce fell to his knees at Gordon's side. Bruce held the body of one of the few people he called a friend. Gordon was the man who helped Bruce when he was a child dealing with the death of his parents. Now he was the casualty in a war Bruce felt somewhat responsible for.

"I'm sorry Jim." He said filled with sorrow, regret, and rage. How desperately he wanted to kill that bastard he beat up in the other room, but then it would be an even bigger loss for Gotham if he did. Tim shook his head in disbelief. His soon to be father in law, was dead. "How the hell am i gonna tell Barbra." He said holding back tears. "It's okay Jason and I are hear for you and Barb, right Jason?" he asked looking at Jason. Jason was still holding the wound on his neck. He seemed distant in deep thought about something. "You okay?" Dick asked. "Huh, yeah. I'm just.. nothing." Jason stuttered.

They walked out of the building. Bruce collapsed into Selina's arms. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Jim's dead." He said. Selina knew that this was a huge loss for Bruce. He had lost his friend, the man who helped him through his tragic childhood. Stephanie ran into Jason's arm's and checked on his neck. Nightwing and Huntress shared an embrace, while Tim was all alone. He still didn't know how he was gonna tell Barbra

The bikes were all trashed, Dick Tim, and Jason borrowed on the police cars to drive home. Dick was driving, Jason had shotgun, while Tim was alone in the backseat. Jason still seemed pretty distant. The explosion had him pretty rattled. "This cut on my neck from that shrapnel, a couple inches deeper, and it would have hit my jugular. I would have bleed out on the ground like a pig. And no one would give a shit." Jason said. "What the fuck are you talking about. You see the other 2 guys in this car, we're your brothers. Stephanie fucking loves you. Alfred and Bruce would die if he lost you...again." Dick said. "Yeah 5 people would show up to my funeral actually to morn me, the other 3 girls would show up just cause you brought them along. Selina, Helena, and Barbra all think i'm an arrogant jackass." Jason said.

They all sat quietly for a second. "I don't even have a son." Jason said. Dick looked at Jason. "I want a son man. I want a little boy. I love Steph and i want to have a son with her." Jason said. "You know it's never to late for that. Just sit down with Steph and say here's the deal: I want kids. I love you and i want to bring a child in this world with you. You just gotta come out and say it." Dick said. Jason nodded.

"How you doing back there Tim?" Dick asked. "I still don't know how im gonna break it to Barbra." Tim said. "We'll be there to back you up." Dick said. "We got your back." Jason said. Dick looked at Jason and nodded. Jason chuckled. "What?" Dick asked. "Oh nothing, it's just, how well your playing big brother right now. It's just not something i've ever seen you do so well." Jason said. Tim also let out a brief chuckle thinking the same thing. "Hey, you guys are my brothers. I'm just trying to help." Dick said.

They all arrived at the cave a few minutes later. Tim took a deep breath, got out of the car, and went to tell Barbra what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce and Selina headed straight to the bedroom. They all could swear Bruce was crying, but he never let them see any tears. "What's wrong with Bruce?" Barbra asked. Tim let out a deep breath as he knelled down and front of her and tenderly held her hands. Jason and Dick stood behind him to help him tell Barbra. "Something went wrong out there babe." Tim said. "There was a betrayal that took place. Not a single soul saw it coming." Dick said. Barbra was smart enough to see where this was heading. "Please. Tell me it isn't what i think it is. Please, tell me my dad's okay. Please!" She begged as she broke down crying. She fell into Tim's arm. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Im so sorry Barbra." He said as he held her in his arms. Dick and Helena stayed with them to help them out. Jason asked Steph if they could talk privately elsewhere.

The walked into the living room in the mansion and sat next to each other on the love-seat. "Steph i dodged a bullet today. A couple inches deeper and the shrapnel would have killed me." Jason explained. "But, it's okay. You're here and I'm here." she said caressing his face. "Steph, i love you so much. And i've been thinking that maybe we should..." Jason was a little nervous on finishing his sentence. "We should what?" she asked straddling his lap. "I want a son Steph. I want to bring a baby into this world with you. I know it's a pretty big thing to say but.." Steph cut Jason off by pressing her lips against his. "Nothing would make me happier that to have a baby with you." She said. The two went home and got busy right away.

Bruce and Selina took a bath together. They cuddled as their bodies relaxed under the hot water. She sat between his legs. Her back resting against his chest. The back of her head resting on his shoulder. His large arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No." He grunted.

"Bruce i know how hard of a loss this is for you. I know that your not good at mourning those who you've lost. But I'm here Bruce. I'm here for you. If there's anything i can do to help, than let me help." She said.

She saw the strain on his face. He was doing his absolute best not to break down in tears. She turned into him and sat on his lap. She put her forehead gently up against his. "You don't need to hold it in Bruce. I want think of you differently. It's okay to let it out." she said. He finally broke and let the tears run down his face. "You're not alone." she said as tears began to fill her face too. Seeing Bruce like this upset her too. But she knew that he had to let it out this way before he let the rage build up inside of him causing him to lose control.

They funeral for Jim was a dark day in Gotham. The sky was grey, everyone dressed in black. Barbra was still filled with grief from the loss of her father. But thankfully for her, Tim was there for her. He was helping her through it all. Selina was at the funeral alone. "Where's Bruce?" Dick asked. "I have no idea. He said he would be here." She said worried. Bruce didn't show up.

Selina walked into the mansion after the service. "Hello Miss Kyle." Alfred greeted her. "Hey Al, is Bruce around?" She asked. "I thought he attended the service with you." Alfred answered. "He didn't show up." she answered. "Well, he still might be in the cave. Bruce doesn't deal with his grief the best nowadays. James Gordon was very important to him." Alfred said. "I know." she said as she let out a heavy sigh. "If i may... Bruce needs you. He might not say it, but he cares about you more than anything in the world. He may need you to catch him, if he starts falling down." Alfred said. Selina nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She said as she walked down to the cave.

He doing work on the computer. "Hey, Bruce." she said. "Hey." he replied back without turning away from the screen. "You missed Gordon's funeral." She said sternly. "I've been working." He replied. "On what?" she asked. "I'm looking into other potential officers working for any of the Gotham Kingpins." Bruce answered. Selina was getting tired of Bruce focusing on the screen instead of her. She grabbed a chair an smashed it into the screen. "Hey." he snapped as he stood up. She put her hand on his chest and forced him back down on the chair. "Your friend is dead and this is how you chose to mourn him? By wasting away at a computer? By missing his funeral? What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. Bruce let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Bruce i know this is a tough time for you. But you need to get past it. You need to mourn him better than trying to act like nothings happened. You need to move past this not for you, or for me, but for your baby." She said. Bruce looked up at her. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I know there's not much to feel yet, but im carrying your baby. Our baby." She said. A small smile snuck onto his face. "Im gonna be an actual dad." He said. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she said. Selina thought this loving embrace meant he was going to be okay. She was mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batman and Catwoman went on another night of patrol. It was her last. She couldn't risk it, not for a while anyway. She had to take care of the baby that was growing in her. She was about a month along. Her belly was a little bigger, barley noticeable. Gordon had been dead for a week now. Bruce said he was okay and that he was moving along, but Selina wasn't so sure. Sometimes he would get that hateful look in his eye when he was facing criminals. That look like he was about to break his rule. He would beat criminals brutally for petty crimes like shoplifting 20 bucks worth of stuff.

Selina and Bruce decided to split up tonight. She wanted to bust a weapons trade, she thought it would be a nice way to go out as Catwoman. Well not permanently of course. Just until she was done making the baby. She planned on returning a month or two after she gave birth.

Bruce went to track a couple criminals who got away with assaulting a woman last night. She was 6 months pregnant when a group of punks decided to play the knockout game. They saw he and her husband walking down the street. One punk delivered a horrible punch to the back of her head. She was out before she hit the ground. The husband wasted no time fighting back. He punched that thug right in the face with a hard right cross. He turned around and shot a take down on another thug. He fought these guys a hard as he could, but they outnumbered him and beat the shit out of him. They left the couple broken. The husband and wife suffered non-fatal injuries, but the baby was dead.

When Bruce heard that story earlier that day, it lit a fire that had been burning inside of him all day long. Now he was going to find these punks and make them pay. Hearing that story made him think of Selina and their baby. He wanted to make sure these punks weren't around to hurt her our their child. He of course didn't tell Selina what he was doing that night. If she knew why he was going after these guy, she would come along to make sure he didn't go crazy. But the truth was Bruce was going a little crazy. He wasn't losing his mind, he was just very angry. And he wanted to unleash his rage on this pack of assholes.

He tracked them to a crappy house where they were hanging out with some of their friends. "Okay so get this. We see this rich couple right, so we decided to fuck these guy's date night up. Jamaal, this little nigga comes up behind the girl and fuckin decks her." He said laughing. All the other punks laughed with her. "And get this, the husband fuckin turns around and clocks Jamaal." he said again laughing. They all laughed again and started hazing Jamaal who was also there with a black eye. He was fine with laughing at himself. "Just keep laughing you little shit-stains." Bruce though to himself as he continued listening in. "Not only that but he then takes Marcus' ass down. Like a fucking cage fighter. So me and Micheal start kicking the shit out of this guy. Jamaal got up and he got him of Marcus. He kicked that nigga's ass." He said finishing the story. "Damn Tyrone, that's some good shit." Some other asshole in the house said.

Bruce had heard enough. He know knew the names of these guys and who was who. He burst into the house and brutally beat these guys. All of them. Not just the people who assaulted the couple. They other 3 guys in the house that had nothing to do with it. He wanted to make them hurt, to bleed, to cry, and he made them all do just that. "You broke my arm." one of them cried. "There are 206 bones in the human body. That's one." Batman said as he broke his other arm. "That's two."

One of the guys had his ankle twisted in the opposite direction. He was crawling out of the house. Batman grabbed him and dragged him over to the edge of the street. "Where do you think you're going Tyrone." Batman growled. "Please, i'm sorry. I know what this is about. I'll come quietly, i'll slap on the cuffs myself. Just don't hurt me." He begged. "You are responsible for the death of that woman's child." Batman said. "Please, what do you want me to do." Tyrone cried. "Put your fucking mouth on the curb." Bruce said coldly. "No not that." He cried. "PUT IT ON THE CURB!" HE SHRIEKED. Tyrone knew he was dead. He did as he was asked and prayed his death would be quick. Batman knew if he stomped on Tyrone's skull, it would kill him. "Say goodnight." Bruce said as he raised his foot. He brought it down. "NO!" Someone behind Bruce shouted.

Bruce stopped his foot just an inch away from making contact from Tyrone's head. He turned around an saw Selina standing there with a look of horror on her face. It was almost like Bruce was a different person. He looked nothing like the man she loved. He looked like some other deranged killer. "Don't you dare let all your years of defending this city go to waste. Don't you dare give up on your rule!" she demanded. Bruce looked at Tyrone and then back at Selina. He clinched his fist and let out a sigh. "Don't forget what happened here tonight." Batman warned as he and Catwoman walked away.

They went to the top of a building to have a private argument with no one listening. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "I like to think of it as taking out the trash." Bruce said. "So that's it? After the death of your friend, you're just gonna become a killer? You're just gonna disrespect is memory?" Selina asked. "This has nothing to do with Gordon." Bruce claimed. "You're saying you don't care he's dead?" she asked. He shook his head. She looked at him for a second and punched him right in the face.

"What the hell?" he asked rubbing his cheek. "Oh you FELT that? I guess it's possible for you." She said. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Show me you feel something Bruce. I dare you. Anger, sorrow, hate, love, pain, anything. Show me you're flesh and blood." Bruce turned his head away from her. "Let it out dammit." she demanded as she lunged at him. He grabbed her wrist and kept her from striking him. "Bruce what do you feel! Tell me what it is you feel!" she yelled. "EVERYTHING!" he shouted back. They collapsed into each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I feel all the pain i could possibly feel for losing my friend. I'm angry that i let this happen. And i'm afraid that im gonna fail our child. Everything is not okay. This city falling deeper and deeper in a hole that i doubt i'll be able to pull it out from. Honestly i think bringing a child into this world is an act of cruelty." Bruce ranted on. Selina shook her head.

"Are you done?" she asked. Bruce didn't say anything. She gently pressed her lips against his. "It's okay Bruce. It's okay to feel sad. It makes you human. It makes you the man i love you for. And it's okay to be afraid about not being good enough for our baby. It's going to make you strive to be the best father possible. And personally, i think you've done a pretty good job with Dick and Tim. Jason not so much. But when it comes to our son, i think you'll be a pretty damn good dad." She said. Bruce and Selina shared a long embrace followed by a long night of love making.

8 months later...

Bruce was in the car driving as fast a he could. Selina was at home when her water broke. Alfred took her to the hospital. Bruce was with Dick, Jason, and Tim. He brought them along for crowd control. He knew he would be pounced on by all the blood sucking leeches AKA the paparazzi and media.

"Out of the way out of the way? Come on Bruce wants to actually see his baby being born!" Dick said clearing people out of the way. "Come on assholes. Fuck off. This guy wants to see his wife give birth." Jason said. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" Tim yelled. His cry got everybody to clear a path to the door. Bruce wasted no time dashing inside to find Selina. "Nice one Tim." Dick said patting him on the back as he followed Bruce. Jason gave Tim a nod of approval as they followed Dick and Bruce.

Bruce got into the Selina's room. "Bruce you made it." she said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bruce said.

"Alright lets get started." The doctor said.

"Bruce can i hold your hand." She asked.

"Of course." He said as he tenderly held her hand. He regretted it 5 seconds later as she began to push. She crushed his hand with hers as she let out a scream.

The other guys were in the waiting room relaxing on the furniture. They could hear the screams. "Is it supposed to sound like that?" Tim asked. "Yep." Dick answered. "Every time." Jason added. Another scream got Tim really worried. "Maybe i should go in their and see if i should help." Tim suggested. "Bad idea. I wouldn't..." Dick was unable to finish his sentence as Jason cut him off. "I don't know Dick. Tim might be right. Maybe they could use his help." Jason said. Dick looked at Jason confused. Jason gave him a wink. Dick nodded. "You know what? Jason's right. You should see if they need a hand. Tim got up and went over to see them. Jason and Dick waited eagerly to see what would happen.

Tim opened the door. "Need a hand?" He asked. Selina was in the middle of a push and was in no mood for Tim's shit. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed. "Do what she says." Bruce gasped as Selina crushed his hand. Tim bolted out of the room back to Jason and Dick who were laughing their asses off. Selina realized she was hurting Bruce's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry baby i didn't mean to hurt your hand." She said sweet and innocent. "It's just that I'M PUSHING OUT A BIG FUCKING BABY!" she cried.

With one final push, Bruce and Selina's baby was in the doctors hands. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Wayne! It's a boy!" he said as he wrapped it up in a blanket. The doctor handed it to Bruce. Bruce held is son in his arms and stared at his sons face. "Bruce, we talked about this." Selina said. "Sorry son, mommy has first dibs." Bruce said as he gave the baby to Selina who was breathless as she looked into her son's precious face.

"He's beautiful Bruce." She said with tears in her eyes. "He's perfect." Bruce said. He was a big baby he weight almost 9 pounds. "Welcome to the world... Damien." She said. The nurse came in and took the baby to clean it up. Bruce walked to the waiting room where Dick Jason and Tim were waiting anxiously. "Well..?" Dick asked. "It's a boy." Bruce said. The boys cheered.

Bruce took a good long look at the babies birth certificate. His full name was Damien James Wayne. As he laid in bed holding his wife and child, he felt happy. He felt at peace. "I love you Selina." He said. She smiled. "I love you too, Brucie." She said.

Bruce was now complete. He had a beautiful and child. The American Dream come true. Bruce and Selina continued their nights as Batman and Catwoman. 12 years later a new Robin joined them to fight crime at night.

THE END


End file.
